Samuel Gulliver
Samuel Burton Gulliver is the successor of Lemuel Gulliver, the protagonist of Travels Into Several Remote Nations Of The World In Four Parts, aka Gulliver's Travels. Character Personality Samuel is a straight foward, 'down to the rabbit hole' kind of guy. Logic is what he lives for, what he craves and what he wants others to see. Which is why he has this obsession with finding the facts behind everything yet explained, often through calculative personal researches to rediscover existing facts or come up with new theories. That is also the reason why he speaks in an academic voice, with hopes that it will be easy for people to understand him and his ideas. Some of the other advantages that he also possess are recklessness and adaptibility. Rarely would he back down from a challenge, as he thrives on any given situation he can get his hands into and he's willing to pay the price of his actions, it's his decision to accept the challenges, after all. He'd go all the way. However, Sam does go overboard sometimes, especially when he ends up talking about problems in a scientific perspective. His determination leads him into forcing others onto the beliefs that is considered blasphemy in a realm bounded by magic such as this, squeezing in those concepts in which they probably won't understand for they current haven't learnt to accept it, as with other controversal ordeals such as wether one can choose a life beyond replicating the actions of their predessors and not finding anything new. Because of that, even though he has an extrovert's nature, making friends isn't easy and those he actually has for buddies do have a bit of hate for him as much as he has for them, though he tries not to directly show it. Cold wars are common if you are someone he knows personally. But that doesn't mean he's always cold to people. Samuel might be a bit too assertive. Still, if given the chance he'd listen (eventually) to see other's opinions and thinking, adding to his own knowledge and maybe lead to getting his acceptance as a friend. And when he does, he usually cares a lot about them. Interests and Hobbies *Sam fancies himself a practical joker, often with some science jokes and references. *He likes collecting minitures (like tiny figurines, models, etc...), to do personal Rps simulating his future experiences with people so he could better understand it and not make a fool of himself when he actually faces such situations. (That includes dolls, but don't tell anyone!). *Sam does occasionally wear wigs, many of which are styled and woven by him from a variety of synthetic fibers. The other few are heirlooms from his father. He prefers his own creations to his father's handmedowns because horsehair is easily infested with lice, wether if it's regularly cleaned, while those pesky bugs do not enjoy sitting around in a plastic home (the synthetic fibers). The reason Sam learnt the trade in the first place was because he hated wearing the lice infested wigs passed on to him every year on legacy day and that he'd also like to cut the costs of going to the barber for a hairstyle renewal, with the risk of losing all his hair to chemicals. Appearance In general terms, here's what he lists of himself in his diary, it should be self-explanatory: * Name: Samuel Gulliver * Age: 16 * Height: 5'9.5" * Weight:145 lbs * Hair: Black, wavy * Eyes: Blue * Species: Human * Skin: Caucasion, mild tan * BMI:21.4=>Normal Weight But, if you really have to ask, he's this white human dude with tanned skin, blue eyes, wavy but tamed black hair who is absolutely normal in weight and height. Portrayers (probably the last thing that's important) Voice Welsh actor Matt Ryan, whose notable roles are John Constantine in Constantine and Edward Kenway from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, is a pretty good choice for voicing Sam in English considering his accent and tone. Sam's voice would be Matt's normal speaking voice with a bit of the emphasis used by Kenway and Constantine. Face Claim Tba Fairy tale – Gulliver's Travels How the Story Goes Main article:Gulliver's Travels How does Samuel come into it? Sam was born sometime after the most recent edition of Gulliver's Travels took place, when his dad was around his late 50s. He spent his childhood living in mainly in Nottinghamshire, like all those who came before him. Relationships Family He's in good terms with his parents, though he has different feelings towards his mother and father respectively. Due to his old age, Mr Gulliver didn't spend much time on Sam's physical needs but rather on his psychological ones. The role of their tale required Sam to have unconventional (in this realm, of course) knowledge that is distinct of his future profession, therefore he was homeschooled by his father because normal schools in Ever After don't teach such things. (more to be added) Friends Dobrya Kost His study partner at tutor class, Dobrya's one of the first people whom he considers a friend. There's no surprise here, since most people are likely to make friends with those who sit near them or if they must cooperate with each other on a frequent basis. Though Sam did take a step further as to actually get to know Dobby (what he likes to call her) by talking to her about things here and there, resulting in them becoming rather good friends. They still don't exactly always agree on each other's views (Sam's like a scientist, Dobby's a witch in the literal sense) but they enjoy exchanging them nonetheless, it's great to see the world from multiple perspectives. Pet Sam owns a white-bellied sea eagle named Salvador, meaning savior, referencing the eagle that shalt carry him in his travel box in his destiny. Romance Sam would go look for his own lady, if it weren't for his destiny of having a planned marriage. He's not too picky, but he'd love to have someone who really cares about him, would be nice if they could spend an equal life with him, not some one who is a big drag on his shoulders. Outfits Trivia *Samuel's theme song would be Weapon by Bastille. *He does believe that anything can be magical, but disagrees using magic in place of a logical explanation. *His birthday (June 20th) is on the same date as when the original Gulliver started his journey to Brodingnag. So two aniversaries in one. (XD) That also means he's a Gemini. *Sam is a big fan of Niel seaBasse Tyson. *Sam's diary is actually a pad of aquaNotes, which he usually sticks on the inside of his birdcage umbrella on a raindy day or during dragon slaying sessions in Hero Training ( mainly for water-based dragons). He mainly uses it to record extra personal notes and draw diagrams for his personal research, rarely writing about his day unless it has something to do with the research. Quotes Notes *This is the first OC his owner Thea (Or Sola as previously known) has made ever since her ultra long absence on the wikis. *The quote on Sola's property tag is what Sam writes on the first page of his diary. So no hard feelings, guys! *If you haven't guessed yet, seaBasse is a pun on deGrasse. So just replace them, and you'll know what Sam's idol is. *Sam is currently Sola's most thought out OC. *Sam's hypothesis is based on one of Sola's own headcanons, in which the Queens follow the Grimm brother's variation of Snow White. Gallery Samclear.PNG|Basic (update later) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Characters from novels Category:Gulliver's Travels Category:Roybels